clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haiku575
Hi, Haiku575! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Club Penguin Island page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 20:21, April 30, 2009 different wiki Maybe you could try a different language CP-Fanon. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 20:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Look I'm sorry, but there is already a Club Penguin Island article. Why are you trying to impose your way on us? It's first come, first served. Why can't you accept the facts and make the best of what you have? You can expand on the current island, or make another, similar island! This wiki ''is free, Haiku. You just choose to view it in a non-free way. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:20, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I AM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU! Please forgive me, I want to be your friend, I want a second chance! Mister Haiku, if you would read this message before you log off forever, I want to tell you I owe you a full apology. I AM SORRY FOR HOW I TREATED YOU, AND I HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS AND HAVE YOU EDIT THE WIKI. You see, we have had issues in the past with people and Infinite Timelines, an honestly, most of us just can't wrap our heads around it. You see, the USA Only court house debate was ruled as a yes because we thought it meant that people wanted to write about other nations and CP island itself. If we knew it meant two CPs existing as one CP in two alternate universes that come in contact with each other in one universe, it would have been vetoed. Most of us can't wrap our heads around that. I don't know if we're inferior, stupid, or if it's just something we can't comprehend, but no one understands Infinite Timelines. I messaged Triskelle about it too. If you mean we are restricted because we are out of space on land, or around Antarctica, that's not true! Just because Antarctica is filled with countries doesn't mean we can't add more! I plan on splitting Pengolia in two, to East and West Pengolia and set a USSR parody into motion. East is Penghis Khan's (and a state), West is a new, sovereign nation whom seceeded from Pengolia under some USSR themed villain. It may be a North Korea parody if I change my mind. ---- Anyway, I apologize for the harsh treatment Explorer and I gave you, and I hope that you can forgive us and bring your ideas to this wiki. You could make a new nation, add something new to the existing CP (the actual game developers do that all the time), create a new Species, write stories involving whatever it is you want to do, ect. Antarctica has thousands of islands around it. You could claim a good sized archipelego and do most ANYTHING you want with it. Club Penguin is infinitely expansive, you could build some sort of school, hospital, college, ect. on it and that would be no problem. We as the wiki would embrace your new room, nation, or idea and try to use it. What exactly to you have in mind for your nation/island/CP room/thing or whatever it is? I want to hear it, and would be happy to interpret the rules on your behalf. You see Haiku, I owe you an ENORMOUS apology, and I wish to make it up by helping you get your article on track! Please stay! I want a second chance from you! Please forgive me for my wrong doings! I should NOT have treated you that way, and I want to make it up to you by helping you bring your idea into the wiki! Please forgive my terrible wrongdoing of accusing you as a hacker or minion. May I have a second chance? I want to be your friend. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I understand now. I accept your apology, and I will be your friend! :) Haiku575 16:21, 1 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Apology (thank you!) Thank you SO much for accepting my plea. I meant it, too. Now, let's get down to business. I want to hear that idea of yours. I wish to hear what you planned to put, what you wanted to build, what nation and why. Minus the inifnite timeline, I am certain I can insert ANYTHING into the existing universe we have now. Friend, all I need is a response to this message explaining your idea, and I will respond ASAP wtih a suggestion on where it should be and such. I can ensure you that the one universe does NOT cripple this wiki's imagination. I will prove it by helping you set your idea in motion. I need to KNOW your idea before I can assist in making it happen. & --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Another Apology On behalf of the wiki, I apoligize the fact that you are unable to make your island. Explorer was wrong; we could make whatever we want! Make it with some changes, and Explorer will be speechless! Thank you so much for co-operating with me and TS. I WANNA BE UR FRIEND! I LOVE LIKE YOU! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC)